My Little Survivors
by NerdyGirly975
Summary: Rainbow Dash is the main character in this adventure-action story.Her friends and herself live on their own lives. Twilight Sparkle is the 'leader' well the most resposable one It starts with a helicopter. You can read the rest theres not much to say in a summary unless i give the whole story away


My Little Survivors

"A story about ponies from My little pony FIM in real life"

Chapter 1: How It Starts

*Thud thud* I hear. I wake up and hear my own gasp and the thud from the knocking on my door. "Rainbow Dash, it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready." Twilight yells through the door. As I rub my head, trying to remember my dream, I get up from my bed and go to the door. "Thanks Twilight" I say as she walks from my room to the kitchen. I go into the hallway and run into Applejack. I notice she's rubbing her head too. "Forget your dream?" I ask her and stop rubbing my head. "No… Fell off my bed." She replies back tiredly. "Haha! " I laugh mockingly as if I weren't tired anymore. We both walk to the kitchen and smell the aroma of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. "Wow Twilight, looks like a lot of food." Applejack says as I feel my stomach growl. "Yeah and it all looks delicious!" Pinkie Pie says as she walks into the dining room. With that comment still in my head I sit next to Flutter Shy with a plate full of food and some orange juice. "Good morning" She says quietly. "Morning." I say back.

We all finish our breakfast and go to our rooms to get ready. I grab my short-shorts from a pile of random clothes and a tank top and slip them on. I put on my light-blue converse over some black short socks and go out into the living room and look out the window and wave at Derpy and she waves back. Applejack sneaks up on me and she makes me jump. "Ah!" I yell as she pinches my sides. "Hey!" I say quickly after I yell. "What? It was a great opportunity." She says as she chuckles. I quick think and tackle her. Then, as soon I tackle her, Twilight walks in. Twilight is like the leader of us, so as soon as she walked in I stand up… Like if I was a cat that got scared of something and jumped in the air without launching. Then Rarity walks in with her pajamas still on and her hair a mess. Rarity doesn't eat breakfast with us so she stays asleep. "Rarity reminded me that I need to brush my teeth and hair." I say making fun of her and acting like Twilight wasn't mad at me for tackling Applejack. I walk past Twilight and Rarity to go to the bathroom. I walk into the bathroom and grab the toothpaste and my toothbrush. I turn on the water and Pinkie Pie barges in. "Oopps… Sorry Dashy." She says and closes the door. When I finish brushing my hair and my teeth I walk out of the bathroom and Pinkie is standing there waiting her turn with her pet baby alligator, Gummy. "Your turn kid." I say and open the door 'being a gentlemen'. She laughs and goes into the bathroom.

We all are finished getting ready and are outside in our front yard. Flutter Shy is playing with a squirrel, Pinkie Pie is running around like she was high off of an energy drink, Twilight was sitting criss-cross in the grass reading a book, Rarity had brought her brush out and was brushing her hair constantly, Applejack was leaning back on a tree eating an apple, and I was laying in the grass with my wings out if I were on a cloud.

It was silent until we heard a "BOOOOOOOOOOOM!" I sit up quickly and look in the direction of the explosion then looks at Flutter Shy and she's curled up in a ball shaking while Pinkie Pie is trying to convert her. Then I look at Twilight and she shrugs saying 'I don't know what that was do you?' I shake my head answering to her shrug. I stand up and walk toward where the explosion came from. I hear footsteps behind me and I know that some of them were following me. I see a big hole in the ground and almost fall in. I look down into the hole then look up to the sky and see a helicopter. The helicopter goes to the direction in comes from. With my wings still out, I fly up. Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie try to stop me but I still fly up and chase the helicopter.

They stop suddenly and so do I. The guy flying the helicopter looks at me like I'm crazy. "Why did you blow a hole in our town?" I yell at him. "Excuse me young lady. I was ordered to." He seems to yell back because of how loud the blades keeping the helicopter up are. "By who?" I yell once more. "It's none of your business." He starts to fly off but I reach in the helicopter and hold the wheel "Um yes it is! I live in this town!" I yell at him. He throws me off and flies away as I try to keep away from the blades.

"What did you ask him?" Applejack asks as I land on the ground next to the hole where they are. "I asked him why he blew a hole in our town" I reply still looking at the helicopter "He was really rude." I continue and look at them. "How was he rude?" Twilight says. "He wouldn't tell me who sent him to blow a hole here an-. Twilight cuts me off. "Wait… Someone sent him?" I role my eyes "Yes, well that's what he said." They are all looking at me and I look in the direction of where he went. "Well, why would someone send him?" Pinkie Pie asks cutting off some silence. I shrug then look at Twilight and it looks like she's thinking. "What are ya thinkin' about Twi?" Applejack says as if she were looking at her too. "Nothing…" She replies back.

We all start walking back to the house and we see that Rarity and Flutter Shy weren't there. "Where did they go?" Twilight asks franticly. Pinkie Pie runs into the house to go look for them and Twilight goes with her. Applejack and I go look around the back yard and the sides of the house. Twilight is outside again looking up into trees and anywhere they could hide. "They aren't anywhere around the house." Applejack tells Twilight. "So far they aren't in the house, Pinkie Pie is still looking." She tells us. I quickly fly up in the air to see if there are any helicopters or anything that could have taken them. "There's nothing up here" I yell down. I see Pinkie Pie run out of the house "They're not in there at all" she says as I land. I hear the crack in Twilight's voice "Flutter Shy! Rarity!" She yells and I can hear the tears in her throat. We hear a quiet voice come from under the porch "Under here" Flutter Shy says. We all rush over to the porch and grab Rarity's hand and pull her out. Then Applejack and I pull Flutter Shy out. "Don't do that again." Twilight says sternly. "Sorry Twilight" Flutter Shy says.

I hear another helicopter and I fly quickly up to see if I can see it. I see it, and another bomb. I react quickly "Twilight! Protection! Now!" I say flying down to my friends. I land and crouch down holding some of their backs telling them to get down. Twilight puts a purple bubble around us and the bomb drops down in the street over by us. We stand up slowly. Some of us look at our house and some of us look at the hole. I go to look down the hole and it looks like it was down about 50 feet. "Whoa." I say quietly in shock. We hear a growl. Like one from an alligator. Applejack walks over followed by Pinkie Pie and Applejack just about falls in. Pinkie Pie wasn't paying attention and runs into Applejack and she falls in and splashes into the water. We all gasp.

I fly down and my wings can feel the pressure from being so low in the ground. I fly back up and grab some rope. I tell pinkie Pie to hold the end of the rope then I fly down and give apple jack the rope. Pinkie Pie falls from the weight and everybody tries to go after her and Applejack and I are already at the top. "Great" I say and grunt as they catch onto the rope. I grab onto the edge of the hole and try to pull but I slip and catch onto another piece. I hear all of them scream when I slip. I feel Applejack climb on my back and onto the ground. She reaches for my hand that is on the ground. It sounded crazy to let go of the rock that was holding everyone up. "No I can't… I would fall." Then I get an idea. "Girls! Climb up the rope and Climb over me!" I yell so everyone could hear me. Pinkie Pie was closest to me so she starts climbing up. She climbs over my head and Applejack pulls her up. Then was Rarity. Next, Twilight. Finally Flutter Shy. "Flutter Shy! You have to climb up!" I shout out at her. She starts to climb up but then stops. I stop waiting for her and try my best trying to pull her up with one arm. I get her up and everyone gets her up on the ground. I give Applejack my hand and she pulls me up.

I fall on my back and just lay there, breathing hard. Then I close my eyes tiredly. I open my eyes and everyone is circling around me. Then I sit up quickly. I look where the hole was and I see that it's gone. I looked confused "Was it a dream?" I ask curiously. "No… I cleaned it up with my magic…. Clean it up spell." Twilight says proudly. "That's how the house gets clean so quick…" I say sarcastically.

I hear the sound of another helicopter. "Great! Another one!" I say angrily. Then, before you know it, we all hear a guy sliding down a rope and then Flutter Shy scream. Twilight reaches for her and so does Applejack as the guy is pulling her up. Then I think quickly again and fly after her and grab Flutter Shy. Then the guy grabs me in his other arm. I try to struggle out but we were already in the helicopter where it is pitch black.


End file.
